User talk:AlexShepherd
Thank you Thank you for your pictures. We've categorized them to the right game category. Do categorize them if you're uploading more. BLUER一番 19:21, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Persona 5 Protagonist deletion The article is not deleted per se, it is just redirected to the main game article. There's too little information to create an article for this character since we don't even have his name or details ie whether he is the protagonist. Having the article there is encouraging speculation which we're trying to avoid. As soon as more details are available this protection will be removed. The other three articles cited for comparison maybe short but this is due to lack of info ie stats, plot, profile etc even though the related media has been out for a good while. BLUER一番 20:21, September 1, 2014 (UTC) On Images Thanks for the images you uploaded. Please remember to categorize the image with relevant categories if there isn't one on the image page. BLUER一番 20:05, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :I count Spriters Resource as one wonderful database of SMT sprites. But it's tricky to get transparent images of official character artworks unless you have an image software which I currently lack. You're free to replace images with better quality ones and tag the old image for deletion. BLUER一番 21:15, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Red background The problem is that Wikia has overrode the theme designed for our Wikia skin. They like to run ads and promotions at times but I'm not sure if they're running any on this wiki now. I've left a message to let them know about the issue. Thanks! BLUER一番 05:02, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :The issue is solved - apparently it was just incomplete coding on my part. It should be running correctly now. BLUER一番 05:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Speculation This is a wiki. It should go without saying that speculation is out. Great Mara (talk) 02:18, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :There's also nothing to indicate that the heart design isn't just something shared with Konohana Sakuya (as with the other Shadows sharing parts of the resulting personas) and that the feathers aren't just a design feature for the battle area. Overreaching for symbolism where there is none looks more like spouting bullshit than anything. And across most wikis, it does not matter if the speculation is indicated as such beforehand or not, it's removed. And frankly we're a lot more lax about the symbolism sections than we should be already. Great Mara (talk) 02:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::If it were obvious, everyone would immediately be on the same page when seeing it. Which isn't the case. Great Mara (talk) 03:00, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :::And 'very likely' leads right back into the speculation again. Which I am not getting into a circular argument over yet again. Great Mara (talk) 03:08, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well you're about to since it seems to be necessary to absolutely put everything in writing, including general wikia practices apparently. In the meantime, I've grown more than a little tired of this conversation. Great Mara (talk) 03:18, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::And who said I wasn't putting drafts past Bluer, Other and Zahl? And for the final time now. Good night. Great Mara (talk) 03:25, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Request on transparent on P4D's portrait Hi Alexshepherd I was wondering if you can transparent some of the P4D I unload to this wiki. I know I was supose to transparent, but I can't I don't have Photoshop anymore until I get it back in September when I started in my classes that accquires Adobe. Since you're very good at it, but if you refuse then that's fine I can wait until September. AzureJay (talk) 9:26. July 17, 2015 (UTC) Reception Hiya. Because we don't aim to repeat Wikipedia, we don't include a Reception section to articles, but I named the section "Reception" for lack of better word. Technically it is reception as it was Atlus asking their fans which character they like most. I added the information on the character poll as it was a poll run by Atlus, not by any third party. I also mentioned that it was part of Atlus' program and added references to the statement. As this information is already covered in another article, and since we don't want to repeat Wikipedia, I will remove these sections from the article. BLUER一番 16:40, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :You don't seem to get my point. The question isn't "why is it bad to repeat Wikipedia", the question is "why repeat Wikipedia at all?". When we started the wiki, we aim to cover information that is not given in detail by Wikipedia, while at the same time making sure our information is from official sources that can be verified and not fall into fansite territory. Admittedly, that I wrote the section as Reception isn't part of our Manual of Style for articles, so I aim to fix that. BLUER一番 04:02, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Except in Wikipedia, Reception section or any section for that matter requires verifiable citation/references - which your edit on the article lacked. I know this because I have edited in Wikipedia extensively before I moved on to a Wikia wiki. It only seemed odd not to when everyone is parroting formats of other Wikias, and I rather we keep to our own Manual of Style. BLUER一番 04:56, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::We could, but Wikipedia has that covered, even cited them properly. I'll contend that we are technically a fansite, only because coverage such as enemy stats aren't allowed in Wikipedia. Commentary about Chie's voice actress can be found in public forums for sure, but as it stands it remains public opinion in these many sites. BLUER一番 05:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Caps Don't use all caps in edit summaries. It's annoying. Great Mara (talk) 08:12, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :I don't care, it's a phrase that people NEED to stop using. It's an extremely offensive and disrespectful phrase that needs to be removed from the English language. —AlexShepherd ツ 08:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I do care. It's disruptive and unneccessary. Furthermore, this is a video game wiki, not an SJW media platform. Keep in on Tumblr. Great Mara (talk) 08:20, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::It DOES matter, because language is contagious. And it's not just a "social justice" issue, it's something that should be used by EVERY site that uses professional modern English. —AlexShepherd ツ 08:23, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::And it still doesn't necessitate blasting capslock in the edit summaries. And looking through MW, the only angle I'm seeing on this is that the 'commit' verb carries a negative or criminalized connotation when takig an action. Great Mara (talk) 08:27, September 20, 2015 (UTC)